


哑巴少年

by slry



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slry/pseuds/slry
Summary: 有人相爱，有人夜里开车看海





	哑巴少年

**Author's Note:**

> ◆羽生结弦/金博洋  
> ◆一个直男和一个胆小鬼  
> ◆校园暗恋向

　　

　　1、

　　男人这一生，总有一个人，得不到、忘不了，不敢想又放不下，这或许就是男人的劣根性，跟歌里唱得似得，得不到的永远是白月光，是朱砂痣。

　　大概也是他们南来北往，心尖上那一抹青春热血再也暖不热的名字。

　　

　　2、

　　金博洋风尘仆仆落地，走的太急，行李箱都没来得及提，下飞机倒是省了事，背着个双肩包就出了机场上车。

　　揉着彻夜未眠又红又痒的眼睛，盯着脏兮兮的车窗走神，看着灰扑扑的街景走马灯似得在余光里循环往复的转动，这样的场景，总让他想起第一次来到这个国家。

　　那个时候他才十五岁，学了一个暑假的日语就一个人来了日本留学，金博洋是又怕又好奇。

　　踏上这个陌生国度，唯一让他感到心安的，是寄宿家庭的儿子举了张贴着他证件照的A4纸在出口等着他，尽管语言交流困难，好歹有人陪着自己。

　　事前并没有人联系他会有人接机，只是中介那边给了寄宿家庭的地址和联系方式，让他下了飞机自己去联系。

　　金博洋看到有人接自己时还以为是自己看岔劈了，反复确认了好几眼照片上的确是他，才拖着两个重死人的行李箱，隔着一排铁栏杆子细声细气的问是来接他的吗，话还没落地，金博洋就觉得自己问的实在是傻气。

　　那栏另一端的人倒没在意，视线在金博洋脸上和证件照之间来回扫了扫，说了两句金博洋除了他名字以外，什么也没听懂的话。

　　后来，金博洋才知道那两句话是——“博洋的虎牙比照片上的可爱，我是羽生家来接你的儿子羽生结弦。”

　　羽生结弦。

　　这个曾经只言片语就可以叫出来的名字对金博洋而言太庞杂。

　　毕竟我们终其一生，也解不开青春、初恋和遗憾之间的关系。

　　现在金博洋闭上眼睛，还能想起来十五年前撑着脑袋在他旁边一脸冷峻解数学公式的羽生。

　　羽生是哥哥，比金博洋大三岁，他们第一次见面是在一个灰蒙蒙的春雨天。

　　

　　3、

　　十八的男孩的棱角已经不再圆润稚嫩，看在年少一些的金博洋眼里带足了少年初长成的锋锐，一双细长的眼睛甜丝丝的含着笑意抬眼冲金博洋乐，多招人喜欢的哥哥啊。

　　金博洋刚到寄宿家庭一个星期，日语还说不利索，就有了喜欢的人。

　　爱慕的喜欢是阳光下装着白色糖果的玻璃罐子，没有任何秘密，那个时候，金博洋对羽生的喜欢，仅仅是表示在他心里，羽生很好，特别好。

　　那人可好了，长得好看，清清秀秀的一双桃花眼，笑起来嘴角翘翘得，学习好，总帮着他照顾他，一点也不像动漫里那些酷哥，阴阳怪气的拿鼻孔看人。

　　他好啊，是真的好，日复一日，年复一年，越来越好，好到金博洋偷偷把最初那份喜欢给兀自变了味儿，好到他把糖罐藏在怀里，里面开始装上了秘密。

　　从那一刻起，羽生的一举一动都带上了金博洋自私的臆想。

　　那人可好了，长得好看，穿着白衬衫松着领带，清瘦干净，有趣又调皮，他身体不太好，唇色浅的有时惹人心疼，他笑起来很漂亮，漂亮的整个夏夜的星跟他比都逊色。

　　暗恋总是隐秘的，所以暗恋的人总在黑暗里养看不清的花，羽生被赋予了绮丽的色彩。

　　日本人和中国人之间在遣词造句上的文化是互通的，这点成为了金博洋的小确幸，他可以在下雨天坐在书桌上，靠着雨水打的脆响的窗户边，捧着课后阅读作业《群山淡景》，看着周末回家在他房间打游戏的羽生胡思乱想。

　　烟雨绿水，不如望他。  
　　山川湖海，不如他。

　　这些东西，换个国籍的就很难懂了，哪怕金博洋只是偷偷地在心里，借书抒情，酸倒他的小虎牙的憋出几个字眼，他知道要是说出来羽生能懂，他就很开心了。

　　

　　4、

　　车子渐渐驶离市区的闹市，开上高速，窗外飞驰的春日野穹带着满眼青嫩的新绿，山峦起伏的轮廓隐在晨雾未退的水汽里，似乎前方的路要变天了。

　　金博洋闭上眼睛，浑身乏得厉害，他错觉自己是个上了发条的机械人，机械神经元传递着困意，程序却没编写休眠，只能闭上眼睛想一想初春乍暖还寒的天气。

　　他还记得刚到日本那会儿其实特讨厌下雨天，泥泞的裤腿和脏兮兮的鞋子总让他无措，他在最敏感的年纪与最陌生的人相处，哪怕别人对他再好，他也如履薄冰，小心翼翼。

　　每次到了院子前，他总拿纸一遍遍神经质地擦裤腿和鞋子，怕麻烦别人，怕别人为他做事，他窗户上吊了三四个晴天娃娃，只要不是下雨天，金博洋都很开心。

　　后来，让他接纳日本雨季的，不是熟识后尴尬的消弭，而是羽生牵着他的手，两个人躲了一场疾风骤雨。

　　仙台的初夏已经热的厉害了，时不时一场大雨让整个城市都水汽朦胧，小镇旷野的地方更是潮热不堪，沿路的紫阳花将谢未谢，郁郁葱葱的绿绵延直道路尽头与灰色地平线青黄不接的远方，太阳裹着层层厚重的灰扑扑的云，时隐时现。

　　金博洋已经换了夏季校服，挎着包坐在车站外的长凳上啃一根冰蓝色的冰棍，汗水濡湿后背的衬衫，他拽了拽领带解开两颗扣子，白嫩嫩的脸被热气蒸的泛出不正常的深红，他感觉自己的意识已经被高温烧到在恍惚的边缘游弋。

　　摸出手机正准备问问羽生到哪儿了，告诉对方再不到他就要晒傻了，刚叼着冰棍准备打字，就看到一辆熟悉的绿皮车驶向站内，他心心念念了一星期的人终于背着包下了车，从东京新干线倒巴士，出现在他的视线里。

　　金博洋‘噌’地站起身，起得太猛，一阵天旋地转的光焰花火在脑子里爆绽闪过，手里的冰棍掉在了地上。

　　羽生的大学在东京，金博洋的高中就在仙台这个小地方，隔得不算远也不算近，金博洋平时是骑车上学，因为羽生周末会回家，金博洋周五下了课就早早到车站等羽生下车，然后两个人一起顺着田埂上干干净净的柏油马路走回去。

　　还赶不上叹息地上的冰棍，两步开外羽生就提着包扔了一罐桃子味的汽水给金博洋，小孩往前扑了一步稳稳的接住，刚从自动贩卖机取出来的碳酸饮料还是冰的，摸着冒冷气满是水珠的铁皮罐子，金博洋靠上去，贴在羽生身边乖巧的抬头去看他的心上人。

　　“天天。”羽生拿捏了饮料还冰凉的指尖贴了一下金博洋红的烫手的脸颊，他本来就白，热起来粉扑扑的就像一颗新鲜的桃子，羽生笑着说“等的都快熟透了。”

　　看着羽生笑的细长的眉眼，虽然看不出来，但金博洋着实脸红心跳了一把，他拉开汽水喝了一口，在心里偷偷地嘀咕——今天好像更喜欢羽生了啊。

　　离乡背井想起来是真的苦，可他看他，他也看着他，好像也没那么苦了，眼前的人还透着一股子甜甜的桃子味。

　　初夏的雨总是下的猝不及防，羽生和金博洋两个人性格都挺糙的，也没有带雨伞的习惯，这条山野的路蜿蜒往下也没什么可以避雨的，羽生一把抓着金博洋的手腕拽着人就跑。

　　两个人最后躲在了路边小小的公交站里，两个人坐在凳子上喘着气，抖了抖身上的雨水，一对视就傻呵呵的乐，雨水顺着袖子流到手臂，浸进羽生还握着金博洋手腕子的指尖，谁也没提这档子事。

　　羽生在说下雨就等车，坐车回去吧，虽然这地方的车都不知道多久才来一趟。

　　金博洋的思绪却一路狂飙，心里上演着乱七八糟的戏码，而羽生不知道是没注意，还是压根不在乎，动作太过自然的就那么一直握着金博洋的手腕，握的那一块皮肉都微微发烫。

　　“打工的店联系方式和地址记得给我留一个。”羽生薅了两把刘海，右手撑在脱漆的胶凳上看着檐前的雨帘，天色渐暗路边的灯闪烁了几下亮了起来。

　　“嗯。”风吹的雨都斜着下，金博洋不动声色地往羽生身边移了移，冷透皮肤的雨水湿乎乎的顺着鬓角流下，金博洋舔了舔嘴唇去看打哈欠的羽生“以后就不能来接你回家了。”

　　“我去接天天也一样。”雨水这样的白噪音在初夏最催眠，羽生为了周末能回来，昨晚弄小组作业熬到大半夜才睡，今天下了课就坐车，还没睡着又下车了，现在雨夜将至，太引人犯困了“以后就我去接天天。”

　　羽生往下滑了点，头一歪靠在了金博洋的肩膀上。

　　金博洋也没再说话，任由羽生头发上的水珠流进他的脖子里，又痒又凉。

　　下雨天黑的就是快，两人坐在公交站的长凳上，面对着空寂的山道，衬着白日苍翠的山川森林，雨幕下仿佛笼罩着一片烟青色，慵懒又恬静的氛围让金博洋都快昏昏欲睡，羽生感受着金博洋头靠向自己的重量“都睡着龙猫出来了怎么办。”

　　“一觉醒来才会看到龙猫。”不知道为什么，金博洋总觉得等的车永远不会来了，就像这场雨，永远也不会停了。

　　这样的氛围让人有一种强烈的孤独感，长长的山道上没有任何车辆和行人，只有风和暴雨，仿佛遗世独立的公交站里只有他和羽生。

　　——总感觉，世界只剩下我们了。

　　真好啊。

　　

　　5、

　　车辆一个急刹，金博洋如同被现实猎杀的一颗行星轰然坍塌下坠，狠狠地摔落在皮质座椅上，天昏地暗也不过如此。

　　金博洋白嫩的手指抓着座椅一阵心悸，手下的触感太冷硬，他面色难看的睁开眼。

　　司机师傅抱歉的看着镜子对他点头道歉，说前面有一只狗横穿马路。

　　金博洋摆摆手示意没关系，转头看向窗外，雨已经下起来了，金博洋打了个寒颤，搓着胳膊把自己缩在座椅里，总觉得现在比记忆里那个罕有的凛冬还让人遍体身寒。

　　青春期那会儿的小孩就爱瞎琢磨，看到个下雪的街头，都能想到喜欢的人戴着围巾暖和的模样，偶尔也会想到他穿的少，冻得直哆嗦时那双通红的手，金博洋也许比其他暗恋的人好运一点，他总能借着同样的性别和同个屋檐下亲密的关系帮羽生暖暖。

　　有一次日本罕见低温，在室外流鼻涕都能瞬间冻在嘴巴上，又恶心又好笑。

　　金博洋在一家和菓子店打工，夜里雨雪交加又降温，老板娘心疼他一个小孩还得骑二十来分钟的车才回得了家，就提前让他收拾收拾打烊下班。

　　那会儿临近新年，门口还挂着圣诞节的小灯串和装饰，又有花园座的伞和栏干挡着视线，金博洋裹着一身衣服边走边掏钥匙，迎着风走到马路边去瞧车，才看到坐他车后座上冻得直吸鼻涕的羽生。

　　“你怎么来了？”金博洋说不上什么情绪，看着羽生拽下口罩呼着白气，突然冲得他心里酸酸的。

　　“接你啊，钥匙给我。”羽生起身甩了甩胳膊腿，黑色的线帽湿润润的覆了一层雪水，防风衣的料子看起来异常光滑，跟路边的铁栏杆似得质地，让金博洋觉得他更加的冰凉。

　　“这么冷，你干嘛不直接回去啊！”金博洋看他冻得嘴唇都白了，又心疼又急，拽了手套扔包里就一把捂住羽生冰凉的脸“别骑车了，我们去坐车吧，太冷了。”

　　“这会儿车已经收班了吧，骑到家暖了。”小孩担心他会冻着，他也怕吹了冷风冻得眼睛红红的小兔子冷，但这小地方车子本来就收的早，戴着手套的手赶紧把还暖着的白嫩指尖握住捂手心里“等我考到了驾照，就开车来接你。”

　　金博洋心动了。

　　隔着一层冷硬的皮质，手却被柔软至极的一颗心暖的发烫，烫的条街的风光都跟着呼呼地冒热气似得。

　　金博洋坐在车后座抓着羽生两边的衣摆，围巾压着口罩只露出一双湿漉漉的眼睛，他用目光亲吻着羽生的背影，一寸一寸，像兜不住的心火要在羽生的背脊烫出一道道到深吻的参差爱痕，烙进皮骨，一生一世。

　　橡胶车胎割裂着地上同样湿漉漉的霓虹轮圈，带着少年与他的心上人远去，仿佛他们能一起去到地平线的尽头，找到某片瓦砾星辰，时光也许在那一瞬间因为爱着他们的身影而慷慨人间，让这颗小星球倏地就天荒地老。

　　可暗恋的臆想短的如同这句话，寥寥几字就结束了。

　　可绵长难休的是暗恋臆想的后遗症，简单来说就是心动的人偷偷自作多情的戏太多，并且入戏越来越深。

 

　　  
　　

　　6、

　　金博洋目睹了同学被霸凌的全过程，他们把他拖到教学楼后面，脱掉了他的裤子，按着他的头让他去亲吻另一个被摁在地上跪着的男生。

　　他们咯咯的笑着，烧红的烟头仿佛散发出令人作呕的气味，烫在那两人裸露的大腿上。

　　金博洋和其他所有围观的人远远的站在一起，他看着那些亢奋的像精神病院出来的人狠狠地掐着两个跪地男人的脖子，逼迫他们亲吻羞辱和伤害。

　　他们本可以接吻，浪漫又缠绵，可现在，仅仅只是四目相对，就如同一场煎熬的酷刑。

　　那些疯子没有下狠手去殴打他们，可仅仅是这些轻蔑嘲讽的目光，就足够把他们的尊严千刀万剐，杀人不过头点地，怎么比得上诛心之痛。

　　就因为喜欢了同性被发现，所有的自尊和美好，就可以轻而易举的被人高高举起掷地，肆意践踏吗？这是一种罪吗？需要把爱人熬成罪人，一同受世俗的伤害？

　　这是不对的。

　　可金博洋要怎么阻止冷眼旁观人群和犹如身负使命肃清异类的人群，他的思想孱弱的不堪一击，他尚且没有坚实壁垒阻挡伤害，怎么能保护得了两个众矢之的下无辜的情人。

　　金博洋看着他俩，就像看到了自己，那种恐惧顿时具有无形的压迫感，让金博洋钉在原地动弹不得，他对自己的怯弱羞愧不已，却始终不敢站出去反抗，他是一束麦秆，怎么抵抗得了狂风暴雨的吹打。

　　他眼睁睁看着两个男生把自己柔软的唇咬出了血，眼神里透出的绝望，是被折磨人格和尊严到生不如死的无可奈何。

　　后来，那两个男生转校了，各自转去了不同的学校，或许一生都不会再想见到对方，哪怕他们曾经是亲密无间的爱人。

　　如果我爱你充满了血淋淋的伤害和一生消不掉的丑陋疤痕，那个手指干净的少年那里还爱得起。

　　我们都是普通人，都怕世俗来为难。

 

　　  
　　7、

　　保持一个姿势太久金博洋的腿有些发麻，他这边的窗户没关严，淅淅沥沥的往里飘着雨，金博洋换了个姿势关上窗户，懒懒散散的搓了把脸，手指被带尖头的耳钉刮了一下，他倒吸一口气摸上耳朵。

　　车里冷气吹的耳肉凉凉的，银质的耳钉更凉，摸在手没有任何感觉，可当年刚打上耳洞时的红肿痛痒可让他吃了不少苦。

　　打耳洞在日本倒没什么年龄限制，金博洋在同班同学的撺掇带领下，眼一闭心一狠就跟着打了，说实话，打的那一下真没啥感觉，戴上塑料耳棍往镜子前一照，还是黑色的，他就觉得挺酷。

　　耳洞还沾着酒精味儿消炎，金博洋就被羽生一个电话叫去了东京，大夏天的汗水一浸热气一蒸，下了新宿的地铁金博洋耳朵就红的病态，刚开始也不痛，就是痒，一痒痒他就拿手指去耳后挠，完全没在意刚打了三天还在危险期的耳洞。

　　晒着太阳走到早稻田大学，耳垂红的都快赶上他穿的复古红短T了，金博洋忍着牛仔裤里一腿的汗，站在大太阳下给羽生打电话说自己到了。

　　校园祭最后一天等同于放假，除了门口还挂着校园祭的牌子，学校里基本一如往常，金博洋羡慕的看着打着伞进进出出的女生，手无意识的去捏发痒的耳垂，在太阳底下站了没几分钟，就看到一身校服的羽生小跑着出了校门。

　　不知道是刚打完球还是做完事，羽生头上戴着一根宝蓝色的发带，白衬衣解开两颗纽扣，露出一条细细的棕色皮链和石头的坠子，衬衣的袖子挽到了手肘，肌肉线条分明的手臂上全是汗。

　　羽生右手手腕上带着三四条手链，其中一条是金博洋送的，细细的银质链子吊着两颗小星球，木星和火星，黑色的校裤也挽到了膝盖下面，左边脚踝绑着一根细细的红绳，被黑色的鞋子衬的格外艳情。

　　隔着一段距离羽生抬手冲金博洋挥，本来就没扎在裤子里的衬衣被带起，风一吹，露出一点蜜糖般的腹肌和内裤边，少年干净的青春气息裹挟着初露锋芒的成熟荷尔蒙，好似整个盛夏都兜不住羽生身上的少年朝气。

　　他手指堪堪拎着一听可乐，一手拿着冒冷气的碳酸饮料，一手握着金博洋的手腕“在等我半小时，做完事就带你去吃饭。”

　　“做什么？要我帮忙吗？”吃不吃饭放现在根本不是事，只要能和羽生在一起，哪怕是就这样牵着他晒到脱水致死，他也能心安理得抱着‘并骨’二字告别世界。

　　“天天能帮忙就最好了。”喝了一口冰可乐，羽生拉着小孩细细白白的手腕子晃来晃去的拐进楼里，看着已经快跟他差不多高的金博洋，羽生举起他的手在眼前打量“光长个子不长肉，难怪妈妈打电话偷偷问我她做的菜你是不是不喜欢吃。”

　　“真的？”一句话整得金博洋连手腕子被人搁眼前瞅都顾不上了，忙摇头摆手的手的说不是，着急忙慌的跟羽生解释，他本来食量就不大，放学路上跟人买点零嘴吃，回家就吃不了什么东西了，跟羽生妈妈没关系，他在家也这样，金博洋刚想说羽生也瘦啊，一看人胳膊腿的就自闭了。

　　羽生就是典型的穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉，该有的肌肉一块不带少的，羽生最近在考驾照，人晒黑了不少，叹了口气看着两人因为肤色差对比更加明显的手臂线条，金博洋不想说话。

　　羽生嘴其实挺碎的，但金博洋就爱听着他的念叨，跟着他走进了一间教室，羽生把他介绍给几个女生后，两个人就面对面在课桌上裁纸叠花，金博洋心里百般抗拒这种一点也不爷们儿的活儿，手里还是乖乖跟着教他的小姐姐叠。

　　漂亮的黑长直小姐姐目光时不时望向羽生，羽生也会拿手里的剪纸问她怎么样，小姐姐把头发撩到耳后，帮他修正纸花的褶皱。

　　羽生会笑着叫她‘凛’。

　　羽生介绍时说她叫安藤凛，安藤是羽生的同学，也是学生会体育部的部长，羽生是体育部的副部长，安藤长得很漂亮，眼角还有一颗泪痣，眼睛又黑又亮，说话的声音温温柔柔的，谁都会喜欢她。

　　金博洋的耳垂又痒了起来，他摸了一把插着透明耳棍的耳垂，有一点隐隐作痛。

　　“天天你打耳洞了？”羽生一把抓住金博洋的手站起身去看他的耳朵，他是个近视，平时不爱戴眼镜，金博洋的耳棍又是透明的，要不是他留心看了一眼，还不知道要什么时候才能注意到。

　　金博洋被他盯得都不敢吱声，跟他的情绪无关，羽生这个人的眼睛生的细长，垂眼看人又不笑的时候，配上那张抿着的薄唇，整个人的气质特别不近人情，异常的锋利，金博洋手指抠了抠牛仔裤膝盖的开口，只小小声的‘嗯’了一声，也不敢张嘴问羽生喜欢不喜欢。

　　“像是发炎了。”羽生蹙着眉又凑近看了看，转头对旁边的小姐姐说了句‘抱歉，不能继续帮忙了’，就拽起金博洋往外走，这次不一样的是他牵的不是金博洋的手腕，而是金博洋的手。

　　一路被拉到校医室，羽生盯着校医捏着金博洋微微红肿肉肉的耳垂清理上药，校医说他那个耳棍不能再用了，她那有新的给他换一个。

　　校医去找耳棍的空隙羽生坐到了校医刚才坐的凳子上，侧面看过去那只耳朵肿的更吓人，他伸出手顺着耳廓的线条轻轻往下滑，开足冷气的房间里手指冰冰的，摸上烫人的耳垂像摸到了太阳“为什么去打耳洞？”

　　“因为我想。”他给不了羽生要的答案，只是他想而已，说出来竟然兀自觉得辜负了羽生似得，太阳的光照得金博洋侧脸到脖子的皮肤异常的白皙，他盯着自己投在墙上被折成窄窄一道的长影，像一个没有温度的孤单符号，因为角度的关系，那窗户投进来的方寸阳光里并没有羽生的影子。

　　羽生的沉默在金博洋心里仿佛把那个符号抻的更长更深了，可那根手指摸着他的耳垂，偏要把捉摸不透的暧昧的洪流引向他，从他红肿的耳垂沿着血脉皮肉，汹涌而来的侵占他。

　　“痛吗？”指腹那层薄薄的皮肉很快被耳垂的温度给烫热，羽生没再继续追问那个随心所欲的回答，他换了根凉凉的手指继续贴着滚烫的耳垂。

　　“打的时候不痛，现在有一点痛。”墙上的阳光在金博洋眼里快要烧了起来，他甚至不敢用余光去看羽生，生怕自己一伸手抓着羽生不管不顾的往混乱的漩涡里推。

　　好在校医拿着银质的耳钉回到校医室，才阻止了金博洋去点燃一条同归于尽的引线。

　　当时金博洋的庆幸被岁月打磨成了无可奈何的‘遗憾’二字。

　　

　　

　　8、

　　心动之后是什么？对金博洋来说，是缠绵悱恻的情欲。

　　每每想着羽生自慰发泄结束，空虚感反而愈加严重，他时常泡在浴缸里盯着雪白的天花板叹气，这种日子什么时候才是个头啊。

　　他憋在水里把躁动的欲望吐成一个个气泡时，羽生在宿舍正和舍友开黑打的热火朝天。

　　他能想他一千遍，不需要他来投身，他想他，是他一个人的痛苦和浪漫。

　　

　　

　　9、

　　羽生考到驾照的秋天，金博洋也终于可以脱离谱子用吉他弹几首完整的曲子了。

　　深秋的雨在乡下下起来能把人都给潮霉了，金博洋抱着他的吉他坐在二楼的阳台弹《我要你》，雨水隔绝着阳台一方小小的天地，他像住在一颗小到几步就能迈完的恒星上，他弹缠绵的情歌，给在辽阔山河远方的心上人。

　　在下雨天里坐久了，金博洋觉得毛孔里都快长出蘑菇和苔藓了，他扫着弦胡乱拨着葫芦娃的主题曲，一想到自己喜欢的人，屋外的雨都冒着草腥的苦涩味。

　　他摸着起了一层茧子的手指，阳台门突然被人一把拉开，羽生妈妈向来一丝不苟的头发当下凌乱的垂下几缕，她慌乱地握着手机无措的看向金博洋。

　　羽生跟人打架了，还进了医院。

　　金博洋衣服都没来得及换，抓上背包就带着羽生妈妈一起去了东京，羽生的电话不知道是摔坏了还是怎么的，一直打不通，警察那边只是说羽生是帮助被猥亵的女同学才跟人打起来，打他的人跑了，羽生被送去了医院，说他们要去调查取证，等忙完了，去医院了解了羽生的情况再来回复羽生妈妈，可直到他们到东京，也没有接到警察的电话。

　　一路上，金博洋都表现得特别沉稳，安抚着羽生妈妈的情绪，路途上的一切都办理的有条不紊，联系学校和警方询问也是金博洋在帮忙做，他理性的就像个局外人，仿佛被打进医院的不是他喜欢的人，而是隔壁不知道哪个无关紧要的张三李四。

　　只是当羽生妈妈抬头去看金博洋，都会为他惨白的脸色和唇色担心，太坚强独立的孩子总是让人无从关心，你不知道擅自抚摸他的脊背，会不会冒犯到他硬撑的那份倔强。

　　仙台的雨还来不及波及到东京，只是东京的天也阴的厉害，迟早会有一场大雨将至。

　　他们刚坐电梯上了五楼，就碰见做完检查穿着病号服的羽生，羽生妈妈看到他脸上青了一块，嘴角还破了结着血痂，心疼的搂着儿子就哭了。

　　金博洋看羽生没什么大事后，他才惊觉自己手脚冰凉，脑门上都是汗，后怕的劲这会儿才凉丝丝的细细密密地涌而出，冲破硬撑起的堡垒，碾着齑粉蔓延至四肢百骸，让他腿一软靠在了身后的墙上。

　　三天后羽生妈妈回了仙台，她还要回去工作，金博洋请了假留在东京照顾羽生，说起来羽生也没什么可照顾的，能走能跳，好手好脚，可身上那些青青紫紫的痕迹和结疤的伤口一天不好，金博洋就一天离不得。

　　大概羽生妈妈也没想到，刚回家不到二十四小时，会再一次接到警察的电话，这次是金博洋和她儿子一起进了医院，不过这次跟他们打架的，也就是上次那波打羽生的人也一起进了医院。

　　东京的天阴了几天，秋雨姗姗来迟。

　　金博洋怎么说也是个土生土长的东北爷们儿，偶遇上‘仇家’这种事还有什么可说的，对方要干他捋袖子就是干。

　　十月底的天难得还能下一场滂沱大雨，金博洋乖顺了十几年也是个血气方刚的年纪，干起架来下手可毫不留情，雨水潮热的渗进金博洋沸腾的血脉里，泥泞的污水溅起，差点撞上雨水被洗刷干净。

　　金博洋犹如一头孤军奋战的幼兽，他的耳膜里积满了干净的雨水和狂躁的心跳，羽生送他的耳钉嵌在耳洞里此刻异常的沉，他握紧拳头里的怯弱一次次挥出，直至所有的情愫、暧昧和愤怒都浸泡在湿热的血腥气息里，他兴奋到甚至听不见羽生叫他。

　　拳拳到肉的痛，血脉怒张的狠戾像极了性爱的疯狂，嘴里的血腥味儿甜的人头晕目眩。

　　金博洋渐渐看不清雨里那一张张湿漉漉的恶臭嘴脸，对他拳打脚踢的，狠狠把他撂倒在地的，让他痛的要死的，心如刀割的，追根究底到底是谁？是无关紧要的人，还是他喜欢的人。

　　一定是他喜欢的人。

　　羽生住院第二天，一大早，安藤就来了，她谢谢羽生帮了她，像公主感谢拯救她的英雄。

　　——他有刀，他有千军万马，都通通朝我招呼来。

　　疼痛交换情欲，原来如此酣畅淋漓。

　　金博洋顿时无比佩服自己，他可真是个虚张声势的骗子，为了羽生，他勇到可以头脑发热的去死在爱人手上，为了自己，却怯得理智无比的不敢说‘我喜欢你’。

　　病房里，金博洋和羽生临床躺着，一对视就乐，狼狈至极的两个小傻子扯得伤口生疼，却笑的肆无忌惮，只是最后，金博洋偷偷红了眼眶。

　　

　　

　　10、

　　回到仙台，他想了很久很久，他总琢磨‘他们’。

　　他的爱人应该是蚌里的一颗珍珠，他不够柔软，他是沙砾，可他的爱人在人间已经足够美丽，不需要再用疼痛去打磨。

　　以爱之名若是刑具，即使它再如何美丽，金博洋都舍不得亲手给羽生戴上。

　　他喜欢羽生这条路，向左向右，都是死路。

　　

　　

　　11、

　　高中最后一学期的寒假金博洋没有回哈尔滨，他知道羽生想继续考去多伦多留学，他也一头扎进去多伦多留学的执念里拔不出来了。

　　他把自己的想法告诉了父母，说他有钱，他两年来打工存的钱够路费和一年的学费，其他的他可以到了多伦多在自己去赚，他什么都考虑好了，只需要父母同意他的志向。

　　回应他的是电话那头短暂的沉默，金博洋几乎能感觉到他父母抗拒的情绪刺痛着他薄薄的耳膜，片刻后，电话那头传来他父亲的声音，他们没有直接回答他，只是说再考虑考虑，这一考虑就从金博洋生日考虑到了寒假。

　　寒假第二天早晨，金博洋穿着嫩黄白条纹的睡衣敷着面膜玩手机，想着要不要再问问爸妈考虑的怎么样了，金博洋现在矛盾的都快把自己撕成了两半，虽然明年高三他就年满18岁成年了，可他还真不敢不管不顾的偷摸一个人飞去多伦多读书，可他又十分反感他的未来由他父母来决定。

　　捏着手机犹犹豫豫半天，烦躁的恨不得用一张面膜把自己闷死算了。

　　少年抹掉嘴角的面膜精华，继续放空自己。

　　好像人生太长太长，少年还有很多很多时间来思考，随便挥霍。

　　就像喜欢一个人可以藏得好深好深，等一年两年，等春夏又秋冬，可以喜欢好久好久，可是少年不知道，他喜欢的人，不是只属于他的人。

　　少年的心上人，只需要一瞬，便被先开口的人吻上相爱的唇，成为别人的爱人。

　　

　　12、

　　羽生开着别人的房车来接金博洋时，仙台刚经历过一场暴雪，金博洋穿着亮眼的黄色外套走在雪地里，好看的像霁雪的太阳，身后背着一把装好的吉他，小跑向羽生。

　　羽生戴了副墨镜站在车门边等他，一身白底黑条的衣服，两个人一碰面，画面简直是靓仔出街。

　　年底都忙着考试，两人差不多一个月没见了，羽生拉低一点眼镜堪堪架在鼻梁上去看金博洋，少年感十足的小孩衬着一身清亮的颜色，羽生喜欢得不得了，他帮金博洋取下吉他和包拎着，牵着金博洋的手把他往车里推，外边实在是太冷了。

　　金博洋嘴角的笑都快咧到后脑勺了，迈上楼梯一抬头，在看到车里的人，瞬间弧度尴尬的僵在脸上。

　　“你好啊，博洋。”扎着马尾的安藤凛化了妆，她歪头一笑，眯眼的神情竟然和羽生有些相似，她还是那么美，笑容真诚又温柔。

　　金博洋忘了他有没有打招呼回礼，大脑一片空白，耳鸣似乎要把剥离出现实世界，他忽然好想回到下雨天的那个阳台，外面的世界如何糟糕，风雨都降临不到他的小恒星，这里不一样，所有残忍的真实，将毫不留情地把他推下深渊。

　　他知道，他脚下早就空空如也。

　　金博洋回过神来掐着自己的大腿说有点困，借口爬上后面谁也看不到的床板上躺着，他盯着白色颗粒状的车身，努力睁大了眼睛，下嘴唇咬的泛出青白却不觉得痛，苦涩的情愫像个挥之不去的鬼魅在浑浑噩噩的脑子里作祟，一帧一帧的闪过他的心上人。

　　好苦啊，苦到金博洋胃里痉挛的想要作呕，呕到他涕泪横飞。

　　车子一路往北疾驰，城市和村子交替倒退，视线里的白色颗粒染上橘色，光线渐渐黯淡，羽生时不时会和坐在身后的安藤说话，金博洋试图调整呼吸，每一次都失败。

　　眼眶红了，湿了，擦干净，压抑在压抑，反反复复，喉咙里细细的哽咽被车轮和发动机的声音掩盖，谁也不知道他弯曲的后背有多难过。

　　要知道，如果车胎要是现在轧过一块玻璃，羽生立马就能察觉到，可他永远不知道在身后逼仄的车厢里，有个人仅仅因为喜欢他，一颗好好的心被扎的千疮百孔。

　　可是羽生又有什么错呢，他只是俗套的不爱金博洋而已。

　　颗粒状的视线彻底被白炽灯的电子光源代替时，房车停了下来，金博洋多想跟身下绿色的床板融为一体，他真怕做了电灯胆，看心上人偏爱他人这种事，不比钻心剜骨更残忍？

　　“天天，到了。”一双温柔的手撩开金博洋的刘海贴上他额头“睡了一路是不是不舒服？”

　　他的温柔难在烫贴他酸涩潮乎，皱巴巴的心。

　　“没有，昨晚睡得晚而已。”声音黏黏的，听起来像极了刚睡醒，他双手捂着脸搓了搓坐起身，奶白奶白的皮肤，眼角红红的，比糯米团子还白软。

　　羽生给他塞了几个暖宝宝，言简意赅的让他贴上下车吃饭，揉了一把他暑假去烫卷的头发，羽生提着东西下了车，金博洋坐在床板滑动了一下喉结，却怎么也压不住那只手挑起的鼻酸眼热。

　　金博洋磨磨蹭蹭的贴好暖宝宝，擤了两把鼻涕才慢悠悠地下车。

　　眼前的两阶台阶让他想到了刚看过的海上钢琴师，看的时候，他不明白1900为什么最终折返回了‘弗吉尼亚人号’，明明只差一步台阶，他就可以站在陆地遥望大海，他就可以有一座房子，一个女人，一个家，现在金博洋有些懂了，他也多少能明白1900那句‘别以为我不幸福’。

　　踩下地的那一步看上去就像狂风把金博洋拽下车似得，他裹紧衣服看着在三根凳子中间独自点篝火的羽生“她呢？”

　　“凛去架相机了，难得能看到这么多星星，她喜欢摄影。”羽生点燃一团纸扔进木架中间，里面的炭火铺着一层碎木屑，很快就燃起一阵火光“天天，把锅和架子递给我，就在你手边。”

　　金博洋应了一声把东西拿过去给羽生，他的吉他搁在车带小桌上，旁边还丢了两袋方便食品，金博洋踩着一地的石头往外走，他在陆地上看到的大海，也许不及1900在船上看到的百分之一美。

　　走出拉在头顶的顶棚外，金博洋看到头顶星海璀璨。

　　余光偷瞄着羽生，金博洋回去打开盒子拿出吉他，漫不经心的压弦，也不去看羽生“为什么带她一起？”

　　羽生抿着嘴兀自地笑着，他拧开一瓶矿泉水往锅里倒，目光盯着远方，眼角眉梢都是藏不住的幸福“跟天天当初打耳洞一个理由吧。”

　　金博洋顺着羽生的目光看过去，穿着红色包臀裙的漂亮女人像被浪潮推上岸的美人鱼，女人那么柔软，珍珠最适合她们了。

　　他抹了把眼睛，去看满天繁星下的大海，1900爱大海，大海才美，他不爱。

　　好可惜，若他也喜欢他，今夜该美得如同一部旧电影，夜里看不清的雪蔓延到黑沉浮动的海面，银色的海面翻着银色的浪，所有的星光都跌落深海，多好看。

　　他不喜欢他，大海只是大海，翻动水花，星辰只在天穹，遥不可及。

　

　　

　　13、

　　金博洋的思绪被突然响起的音乐打断，是司机的手机响了，金博洋裹紧卡其色的外套看了眼窗外，雨水打在玻璃上，把整个世界都晕成了斑驳的油画，灰色的天和黄绿的山川都是厚涂的笔触。

　　看着吞风吻雨的天地，有一瞬，金博洋想摇下车窗，可他已经不是十几岁的小孩儿，再干不出那种肆无忌惮又毫无意义的事了，那段少年时代在他心里，永远清澈的犹如野穹无边无际的蓝，是美丽到近乎疯狂的纯真。

　　他以前为什么能那么简单，只是看到一个少年在雨里举起手臂跑向他，就能爱恋到心上开出了花，心醉神迷，毫无道理。

　　即使他不喜欢自己，他也是一颗星，天上有群星，有万丈银河，羽生这颗星不属于天穹，他的位置在金博洋心里，是唯一，并永远闪闪发光。

　　躺在房车顶上的金博洋眼底落满了星光，柴火爆绽着火星在耳边烧的脆响，他抱着身上的吉他漫不经心的弹着，安藤一过来他就躲上了车，下面聊天的声音听得他心里闷得像裹了一层凝固的蜡，融进心脏代替了血液泵出，流向四肢百骸，让他备受煎熬。

　　他带了钱，或许明早可以趁着他们都在睡觉，偷偷跑走，买张票回仙台，再买张票回哈尔滨，一劳永逸。

　　没清净一会儿，安藤从侧面的梯子爬上来，探了个头叫他下去吃东西，金博洋两眼一闭摇摇头，摸着吉他弹起了浪费，反正这里也没人听得懂他在弹什么。

　　安藤不仅没有下去，还往上面爬了几步，她头发被风吹的凌乱，却有种别样的美，她拢了拢头发小声说到“你是不是不喜欢我。”

　　琴声戛然而止，金博洋压着震颤的弦，睁开眼睛撞进那片又深又黑的瞳仁，他有一种被人看穿一切的预感，但他一点也不心慌，因为那双眼睛告诉他，她会心照不宣，这种感觉太恶心，金博洋眉头皱紧，恨不得脱口而出他有多厌恶别人这样看着他。

　　安藤对金博洋肉眼可见的反感置若罔闻，她摸了一把纤细的脖子，勾唇一笑“可惜你是个男的。”

　　是啊，所以世俗早就给他的爱戴上了口枷。

　　金博洋垂下睫毛，车身一阵晃动，又只剩下他，手指扫弦，lost stars的旋律缓缓从指尖流入风里，仿佛要把说不出口的情愫都无声的宣泄给夜色。

　　绝不熬夜的女人早早就进车里敷上面膜准备睡觉了，金博洋上车拿水时，看到安藤睡在他之前睡得床板上，他考虑今晚在外面坐个通宵好了，他既不想跟羽生睡一起，也不想看羽生和安藤隔着一个一人身的过道并排躺着。

　　篝火依旧不知疲倦的迸着火花，金博洋坐在凳子上热气熏着他手脚回暖，心底的凉衬的更加的刺骨，火光的影子跳在金博洋的脸上，细长的耳钉闪闪烁烁的轻轻晃动。

　　羽生停下翻单反的动作，举起相机，拍下了篝火前的金博洋，不知为何，翻看那张照片时，羽生被烟黄色调的照片和金博洋神情里传达出的那种难以言喻的孤独和悲伤深深地冲击到了，他放下相机抖开搁在一边的毯子给金博洋披上，似乎这样，他的心里会没有那么难受“是不是太冷了？暖宝宝贴了吗？”

　　羽生手伸进衣服摸金博洋腰的动作太顺手，金博洋来不及阻止只能任由他确认里面贴着暖宝宝后抽出手，金博洋抓着毯子“你说的我从来没有拒绝过。”

　　“天天。”羽生叫了小孩的名字停顿了一下，他拉着椅子靠近金博洋，帮他把皱在一起的帽子理好，手指摸着细长的银色耳链去看金博洋被风吹的软乎乎乱飞的头发“你是不是不开心？”

　　“我有什么好不开心的。”他没有什么好抱怨的，羽生不喜欢他，他就不用背负歧视，不用跟家里出柜闹得不可开交，更不用每天生活在操蛋的大环境里质疑自己仅仅只是爱一个人，为什么这么惶惶不安。

　　“天天。”羽生总觉得小孩今天哪里不对劲儿，伸手去摸金博洋的头，小孩乖乖给他摸，一如往常。

　　金博洋转头看着羽生笑了笑，篝火里的火星子炸得飞起“不然你以为呢？因为你喜欢她吗，我只是有点冷。”

　　说着金博洋半张脸都埋进毯子里，秀气的鼻尖翘翘得别提多可爱了，他浑身上下透着难以言喻的温软，有时候看一眼就让人心疼，似乎任何东西都能轻而易举的伤害到他“冷就进车里，我把外面收拾收拾，你先进去。”

　　为什么要说出口来试探。

　　

 

　　14、

　　那些花，在心丘疯长，刺犹如蜂尾针深深扎进血肉，汲取着金博洋的痛苦，花开娇艳。

　　他几乎要咬破自己的舌头才得以喘息，他藏了太多的秘密在舌底，多到眼里的湿热和窒息感无所适从时，下意识躲进了舌底，他无法宣之于口的爱憎，此刻都变作烙铁灼烧着唇舌，让他苦不堪言。

　　他不羡慕，更不嫉妒，他只是想起被钳制在地上毫无尊严的爱在离他远去。

　　他再也不用害怕千百把利刃从千万人的嘴里生出，把他吞进唇齿里咀嚼的支离破碎，再狠狠地啐一口‘恶心’吐出，把他吐进烂泥里，吐进深不见底的深渊里。

　　那种恐惧，时至今日，还让而立之年的金博洋害怕。

　　

　　15、

　　“天天？”羽生担心的摸上那张目光失焦的脸，柔软至极的触感让他心尖发烫，他太喜欢金博洋了，喜欢到偶尔会生出离经叛道的念头，可他终是大一些，吃过悖逆的苦，他怕极了金博洋沾上一点，他们都不该因一时的错觉而走错路“进去了好不好啊？”

　　——不好，你不喜欢我，什么都不能好了。

　　“我买了礼花弹，我想放。”这听起来是个无理取闹的要求，把另一个人排除在外，甚至会打扰到她睡觉，给别人带去麻烦是日本人最讨厌的行为。

　　“明晚在放不……”  
　　“我现在就要放。”

　　他看起来快哭了。

　　羽生把整箱的礼花弹搬到海边，金博洋蹲在石砾上抱着膝盖看羽生拆箱子，身后的山峦温厚的伏于夜色，海浪的声响淹没了呼吸声，金博洋看着羽生温柔的眉眼，所有血肉相连的痛都拉扯着他的泪腺，他恨不得崩溃大哭，像个两三岁的孩童，得不到心爱的玩具。

　　可他不是，他只能咬紧牙关，忍下所有的酸楚，他的爱是装聋作哑的残疾，他别无选择。

　　礼花弹其实特别无趣，它放出来就像是求救用的信号弹，只是随着火焰升空的高度，会不断地变幻色彩，羽生分开插了好几只在沙滩里，一一点燃。

　　绚烂的火花冲上黑夜，燃烧飞逝。

　　金博洋手里拿了一支坐到海边，高高举起点燃引线的礼花弹，像个渴望救赎的人，发出第一束求救的信号。

　　如果真的有八百神明，能不能宽恕他无望的偏执和畏惧世俗怯弱的爱。

　　他没有办法在继续占一个‘挚友’的头衔，去一意孤行的去喜欢羽生，安藤的出现他会破绽百出，会让他尴尬到无地自处，他没有必要抱着冥顽的暗恋去抵死纠缠到狼狈收场。

　　羽生点完所有的礼花弹走到金博洋身边站着，抬头去看燃烧炽热的火花，巨大的声响是美丽的事物一瞬生死绽谢的疯狂呐喊，它们刚照亮这山海，爱上这人间，还来不及亲吻星辰，就化为了灰烬。

　　“羽生。”金博洋把手里的礼花弹往沙滩里一插，他站起身笑得甜甜的看着羽生，红黄的光线裹在烟雾里让羽生看起来那么的不真实，他张开手晃了晃，可可爱爱的像一只小企鹅扑到羽生身上。

　　“怎么了？”这个世间最柔软的人撞进自己怀里，羽生除了把他抱紧别无选择，他敏感的察觉到金博洋的不对劲，但对方显然并不想告诉他，不过没关系，他以后在知道发生了什么也可以。

　　没怎么，就是以后不会再见面，他好难过。

　　羽生不知道怀里的小孩怎么了，只是抱着他哭，哭得像是失去了最宝贵的东西的孩子，在小孩嘶哑的呜咽声里，羽生语气带着笑意，温柔的安抚着小孩。

　　金博洋永远都不知道，抱着他的羽生早已满脸泪水。

　　

　　16、

　　安藤凛裹着外套靠在车门，看着紧紧相拥的两个人，手里的拍立得吐出一张照片纸，她捏着烫手的照片扇了扇。

　　在缭绕焰火下相拥的少年被锁进一方硬纸里，永远的定格。

　　焰火放尽他们也没分开。

　　安藤把照片塞进金博洋的背包里，重新躺回床板上。

　　

　　17、

　　金博洋偷偷跑了，跑出了羽生的生命，跑回了哈尔滨。

　　留给羽生的只有一个拥抱后辗转难眠的记忆和一张悲伤的侧脸。

　　

　　

　　18、

　　司机叫醒金博洋时，天已经放晴，但云依旧沉坠坠的压在地平线，灰暗阴郁。

　　他心慌意乱的坐起身，却没有急着下车，车窗外一眼就能看见教堂的尖顶，尖的扎在他心上，犹如当年那些心花的刺。

　　他看了一眼表，还有十几分钟婚礼就开始了。

　　他没有穿正装，因为根本没有人邀请他，他得到消息时还在美国的办公室里焦头烂额的跟助理讨论怎么对付下次的陪审团，他妈妈突然给他发了一条新闻链接，标题是日本一家企业财阀的孙女结婚，他哪有空理会这种跟垃圾信息没差别的新闻，就看到他妈‘正在输入’结束，发出一条信息——儿子，你还记得羽生吗？人家都结婚了，你是不是也该谈个恋爱了。

　　三十三岁的金博洋坐在皮椅里，瞬间泪如雨下，不仅吓坏了他的下属，连他自己都吓了一跳。

　　这几年他已经很少想起羽生了，他用了五六年时间把整个青春唯一喜欢的人装进时间胶囊里，好好的锁在玻璃瓶子里，任由他闪闪发亮的藏在青春的象牙塔里去一个人生活。

　　为什么要来砸碎他好不容易筑起的层层壁垒，来砸碎他的心，再一次把他吞进求而不得的无望境地里。

　　直到坐上飞机，金博洋都不知道自己在做什么，他浑浑噩噩的凭着一腔冲动回到这座又爱又恨的城市，他甚至不敢从车上下去，仿佛推开车门踏上这片土地，一切就会死灰复燃。

　　时至今日，他才意识到自己把那份感情保存的有多好，它鲜活的如同就在昨日，他是18岁的少年，他在一个深冬喜欢上了一个21岁的男孩，深情至极又胆小的可恨。

　　金博洋摸着车门的凹槽，顿时心脏骤紧，他还是喜欢他，沉淀了十五年，一分一毫也没有消减。

　　只是，曾经让他们无法抱着爱逃离的，是世俗，现在让他们无法回去的，是时间。

　　可无数个昼夜变换，春夏又秋冬，结局还是一样。

　　“对不起，麻烦回机场吧。”金博洋声音有些喑哑，像一个哑巴第一次开口说话。

　　司机奇怪地看了他一眼，还是再次启动车辆，掉头驶回来路，同样的景色再一次倒带远去，一点点婚礼进行曲的音乐被远远甩开，消弭无踪。

　　金博洋摸上自己的喉咙，里面住着他长眠的爱恋，干净的手指温柔地轻抚喉咙上皮肤的纹理，轻抚里面无疾而终的心上人。

　　风吹旷野，山海高阔。

　　抬眼想去看，金博洋才发现自己早已泪流满面。

　　青春热恋消尽，深情还在，就还是会为他心碎，为他流泪，上哪说理去？

　　

 

　　  
　　19、

　　我的爱，是个徒有一腔深情的哑巴。

　　我的你，在我的爱里天生就盲。

　　我爱你，天经地义。你不爱我，也理所当然。

　　

　　———— END ————


End file.
